Dudat Nuy
Dudat Nuy was a Alpha being who acted as the guardian and host of the a prototype android. History Early life More than 1,000,000 years ago, The Great Beings wanted to create Mata Nui. They decided to make a series of prototypes, Dudat Nuy being one of them. A great being created the plans and brought the materials to create him. However, the Great Being who created them made a mistake, and all his power was transferred to his creations. Dudat acquired the power of Gravity, and his creator died. Some presumed him to be a Great spirit, although these theories are false. Apparent death When the Dome of doom pocket dimension alternate Mata Nui banished Dudat the same way Mata Nui was in the Primary universe, his robot body started to have the symptoms of shutting down, destroying the universe inside. But the was not the case,and there was no floods or deaths. The inhabitants currently still live there. Bara Magna After Being put into a coma by the Dome of doom pocket dimension Mata Nui,who is very much like teridax,he was cast out in a powerless mask,which when he landed on bara magna he used as a helmet.He created a body for himself and found that he had also created green armour.He wore both the mask and armour and traveled to what would become tesara.Dredis,who was still alive back then,told him that Bara magna was in no need of more glatorian,and told him to go away.He fought in the war over the energized protodermis,and helped found the social system.He began to die with age,and his spirit in side the mask(wich had spread part way into his body) slowly began replacing his cells with new matter,ultimantly re-creating him. One side-effect was that he slowly lost his memory of how to fight and other important things needed to survive on bara magna.Ever one saw him like he was young and inexperienced.Dudat thought that so too,and seeked a trainer.He met a female Bralaka named Krinaz. She taught him and he soon fought well again.They met a mysterious stranger but krinaz intruduced himself as the legendary Hallis.He practiced with them,and dudat eventually beat hallis.When krinaz and hallis asked for his name,he told them it was dursh,thinking his old name was stupid. Present Dursh now fights for the jungle tribe of Tesara,and recently fought Shist for some valuable exidian. dursh won,and a agori convoy is traveling to Tesara to pay the debt, escorted by Gelu. Dursh's former robot body still act as a universe for many domes and cities,such as places. It has not callapse or flooded,unlike mata nui's body would,keeping its inhabitants safe.Dursh has no desire to return to his former body,simply because he can't remember it after suffering memory loss after being reborn. Abilities and Traits Dursh tends to be care free,but a friend or partner is Threatened,He acts quickly and stop the problem.He annoys Hallis,but amuses Krinaz.Before he was reborn,he had a friendship with Dredis. Trivia *Dudat renamed himself dursh after he beat Hallis. *Dudat's gatorian form is in a way Hserg's glatorian form,even though he won't become one. Apearances *Life In Bara Magna(first apearance) *A youtube series Category:User:Bionicledude